


Open Doors

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, background JJ/Isabella - Freeform, background Viktor/Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: "Yuuri knew that if they broke the kiss, if they stopped now, it would be over. They could still go back to their fiances and save face. They didn't have to speak of it again.But Yuuri didn't want to break the kiss. He wanted it to go on forever."





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an autocorrect error during a conversation about JJ/Yurio with Icicle. I wanted to consider a time where Yuuri/JJ might happen and this is what I came up with.
> 
> **Heed the warning - there IS infidelity on both JJ and Yuuri's part. Don't like; don't read.**  
> 
> Thanks to Icicle for the speedy beta job and for giving me inspiration to write so many different ships!

The Barcelona Grand Prix Final banquet was going perfectly. Yuuri had never had so many people to talk to, and never to congratulate him. His closest friends, new friends, Yurio - whatever their relationship was, even some of the other coaches.

"You skate like that at Worlds, you'll win for sure!"

"Yuuri, your theme of love was perfectly captured in your skating!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

Yuuri was overwhelmed by all of this attention. He was used to sitting in a corner, occasionally talking to Celestino or Phichit, but never anyone else. Especially _not_ Viktor.

Yet, Viktor was by his side the entire night.

Viktor was there when Yuuri spoke to others. Viktor was there when he got his third plate of dinner. Viktor was there when he wanted to dance. Hell, Viktor was there when Yuuri went to the bathroom.

Yuuri knew he shouldn't resent Viktor for being by his side. It was everything he had ever wanted. And more. Eight months prior, he would have given anything just for Viktor to say his name, to smile at him.

Now?

He wasn't so sure.

Nearing the end of the night, Yuuri had only drank five glasses of champagne, but he was starting to feel the alcohol affecting his speech and filter.

"We'll get married after Yuuri wins Four Continents."

Yuuri scoffed. "You're so conditional, Viktor."

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders and squeezed. "I hope I didn't make you feel bad. I'm so proud of you, Yuuri." He spoke in his annoyingly cheerful yet condescending tone.

He sighed. Viktor clearly didn't understand why he was annoyed that Yuuri had to wait to marry the man of his dreams. Yuuri just wanted them to be married. Maybe then the fears and doubts would stop.

Yurio walked up to them. "I still can't believe Leroy climbed to the podium after that disgusting display this weekend. He was pathetic."

Yuuri shrugged. "His short program wasn't great, but his free skate was decent."

Yurio glared at him. "You really think his free skate was better than Otabek's? The idiot missed the start of his music. He was _robbed_."

"You know that isn't for us to decide. The judges clearly felt differently. Plus, you just wanted your new boyfriend to stand on the podium with you."

Yurio turned red, punched Yuuri in the arm and stomped off, sputtering about obnoxious, fat pigs.

Viktor was laughing, clearly amused by the exchange. "He is right though. I was surprised his free skate managed to beat Yurio's."

Yuuri looked around, realizing that JJ was nowhere to be found. "Where is he? I saw Isabella here earlier."

Viktor shrugged. "He hasn't been here all night. I think I heard that Isabella told Celestino that she was heading back to Canada early without JJ."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine. Sometimes choking on the ice is what you need to become a better skater. Look at you, Yuuri." Viktor kissed the top of his head.

He pulled out of Viktor's embrace. Suddenly, there was only one place he wanted to be, and it wasn't at the banquet. "I'll be right back, okay?"

Viktor pouted. "You don't want me to come with you? What if--"

"Viktor, I'm fine by myself." Yuuri gave Viktor a peck on the cheek and walked off.

Yuuri flipped through Instagram and Facebook, trying to find where JJ was staying. Photos from the night before the competition indicated that he and JJ were staying at the same hotel. He texted Leo asking for JJ's room number. Leo was the master of knowing everything about everyone, even more than Phichit.

Sure enough, his phone buzzed a moment later and Leo gave Yuuri JJ's room number.

411

Yuuri took in a deep breath. He wasn't sure _why_ he was going to talk to JJ; it wasn't as though either of them knew each other that well. They both had Celestino as their coach, but JJ was always off in his own world, enjoying the company of his fans and family. Really, it wasn't JJ's fault he was such an arrogant jerk. He had been told how perfect he was all his life.

He walked up to room 411 and knocked twice.

Yuuri could see a shadow at the peephole and JJ stood there for a moment before finally cracking the door. "Katsuki?"

"Hi, JJ. Can I come in?"

"Shouldn't you be at the banquet? With your husband?"

Yuuri wouldn't accept a lame response like that. "Shouldn't you? With your fiancee? And Viktor isn't my husband."

JJ gave a low chuckle and unlatched the chain lock, opening the door wider for Yuuri to come in. He was wearing a pair of pyjama pants with maple leaves on them and a red muscle shirt. His tattoos were on full display, inked along his incredible biceps. "Are you here to tell me that third place is great and I should be glad I managed to get a 213 on my free skate?"

"No."

JJ leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. "Good. Because I'd have to tell you to fuck off. Third place is shit."

Yuuri sat on JJ's bed and crossed his arms, looking up at JJ across the room.

He suddenly regretted showing up to JJ's room uninvited. What could he possibly say that hadn't already been said? "Sit down."

JJ chewed on the inside of his cheek and walked across the room, sitting beside Yuuri.

Yuuri breathed in JJ's scent. His cologne was different from Viktor's, sweeter and less intense. It was nice. He could also smell alcohol on JJ’s breath. That would explain the unfocused eyes and less than JJ style energy level. 

"Care to tell me why you're here?"

"You remember I finished sixth at last year's Grand Prix Final."

"Yeah."

Yuuri stumbled over his words, the champagne not allowing him to be as eloquent as he wanted to be. "It sucked. And things - they got worse. I could barely qualify for anything. I wanted to kill myself."

JJ's eyes finally met Yuuri's. Yuuri sucked in a breath at the deep blue of his eyes, darker than Viktor's, and continued. "I gave up. I finished college in Detroit and went back home to Japan."

"And then you met the love of your life."

Yuuri frowned. "That isn't the point I'm trying to make. It's okay to be pissed. I'm not going to tell you that you'll get past this, because you and I both know you will. But it will be in your own time. Not when your mom or dad think. Not when Isabella thinks. Not when your fans are screaming that it's time for you to take gold in your next competition."

JJ gripped the edge of the bed with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut. "Everyone thinks I should be okay with what happened because I got a medal. That makes it even worse. I didn't deserve it. It should have been Altin."

"I never thought I'd hear Jean-Jacques Leroy admit someone was _better_ than him."

"Me neither."

Yuuri lifted his hand and placed it on JJ's. "As athletes, we are our own worst critic. The little voices in our heads are crueler than any internet troll could ever be."

JJ turned his body toward Yuuri and rotated his hand so their hands were clasped together. "I never paid much attention to them until now. It's like I'm drowning."

It was silent. Yuuri could feel his heart beating in his ear, his breathing increased. He wanted to see the JJ Leroy he had known, the JJ that interrupted dinner conversations to brag about his talent. "There's nothing I can say to make you feel better, but I hope maybe I helped you get started. You need to find a release."

He realized that JJ's face was inches away from his own and suddenly there was no space between them at all. Yuuri lifted his legs from the floor onto the bed and cupped his hands around JJ's face.

JJ kissed Yuuri with a desperate hunger, gripping his sides with enough force to leave a bruise. For some reason, Yuuri couldn't bring himself to care. JJ felt so _good_ ; he felt needed. Being with Viktor made him feel like he was a groupie. It was nothing like this. This was raw and primal. JJ was fierce, competitive even in kissing, meeting every opening of Yuuri's mouth with his own and every swipe of his tongue with equal demand.

Yuuri knew that if they broke the kiss, if they stopped now, it would be over. They could still go back to their fiances and save face. They didn't have to speak of it again.

But Yuuri didn't want to break the kiss. He wanted it to go on forever.

He shifted his weight forward, so JJ fell back onto the mattress, continuing their kiss. Yuuri wrapped his legs around JJ and gave an experimental thrust. Even though Yuuri was wearing his dress pants from the banquet, he felt the thickness of JJ's erection against his own cock. JJ broke the kiss and moaned.

There was a pause between them, chests heaving, lungs panting, both staring at each other in challenge.

Yuuri took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Do you want to stop?" 

"No." JJ's voice was wrecked, dripping with lust.

He grabbed a hold of Yuuri's hair and yanked him forward, pressing their lips together again. JJ pushed his hips forward and Yuuri let out a gasp as their cocks slid together again. He reached down and undid Yuuri's belt, making quick work of his button and zipper with just one hand. Of course, JJ had to be the best at everything, even if it was just taking off someone's pants. Yuuri kicked off his pants and dropped his hips back down, loving the feel of the increased friction between them.

They broke the kiss again, so they could pull off the rest of their bottoms. Yuuri wasn't going to try unbuttoning his shirt or trying to redo his tie afterward.

Yuuri stared at the incredible length of JJ's cock. He supposed that if he had a dick that large and thick, he would be that arrogant too. He wanted to say something, to compliment him, to say how he wanted to wrap his lips around that dick--that he wanted to feel it pulse inside of him, but Yuuri knew this wasn't the time.

They stood on their knees and started kissing again. Yuuri was drowning with the need to come, to feel JJ's fingers wrapped around his dick.

Sure enough, he felt JJ's calloused hand take a hold of him, first giving him an experimental tug, and then began pumping him up and down. Yuuri took that as an okay to grasp JJ's enormous prick and jerk him off as well.

Neither of them could last long. Yuuri had no idea that cheating on Viktor would feel dirty in the best way. The feel of someone else's lips, hands, body on his, was ecstasy. He wondered if JJ felt the same way about Isabella, if they were supposed to be monogamous, if he was just as turned on by this as Yuuri was.

They came at the same time, shouting and panting into the other's mouth, fucking their cocks into the other's hands as hot spunk spurted out between them, covering their shirts.

Yuuri's orgasm left him weak and boneless. He collapsed onto the bed, somehow managing to find a pillow for his head.

JJ sat down but didn't join Yuuri.

Yuuri struggled to find words for what had just happened. He tried to speak, but just bit his tongue and let the weight of what had just happened wash over him instead.

"I won't say anything if you won't."

Yuuri looked up at JJ and sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. "I won't either."

He looked around for his pants and belt and got dressed. His dress shirt and tie were covered in come. He would have to send them to be laundered and shower in his hotel room. Then he'd have to figure out an excuse about why he didn't return to the banquet. It would probably be enough just to say he was feeling tired after the events of the weekend and all of the champagne. Luckily, Viktor was never that perceptive. He’d never question Yuuri’s motives, and for once he was thankful.

"See you at the next competition, JJ."

JJ nodded, still in the same spot on the bed. "Take care, Yuuri."

Yuuri put his suit jacket back on and buttoned it, walking out of JJ's hotel and closing the door behind him.

No one would ever know.


End file.
